Fall for You
by Jexi0322
Summary: Set in CPCoulter's Daltonverse. Established Jogan. Song used is Fall for You, by Secondhand Serenade. Jules and Logan have a fight.


Fall for You - a Jogan Songfic

"NO! Logan, why would you do that? I just don't understand…I thought we had something?"

"Look, it was a mistake, okay? I didn't mean to do it-Julian!"

The door to Logan's room slammed shut, following an angry brunette actor running back to his own room. Logan ran his hands through his hair in frustration. He hadn't meant to do it, it just…

Down the hall, Derek knocked on Julian's door.

"What."

"Jules, it's me. Derek."

"Come in." The voice was hollow and sounded choked with tears.

Derek opened the door to reveal Julian, sitting on the edge of his bed, head in hands.

"What was it?"

"Doesn't matter, it's ruined everything." Julian turned to look at Derek. "Why, though? Didn't he care about me?"

Derek just stood there, saying nothing. These two would be the death of him.

Logan walked down the hall to the piano room, still slightly disoriented from the morning's argument. He sat down on the bench and began running his fingers over the keys, not really knowing what he was playing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting__  
><em>_Could it be that we have been this way before__  
><em>_I know you don't think that I am trying__  
><em>_I know you're wearing thin down to the core___

_But hold your breath__  
><em>_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
><em>_Over again__  
><em>_Don't make me change my mind__  
><em>_Or I won't live to see another day__  
><em>_I swear it's true__  
><em>_Because a _guy_like you is impossible to find__  
><em>_Your impossible to find___

_This is not what I intended__  
><em>_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart__  
><em>_You always thought that I was stronger__  
><em>_I may of failed__  
><em>_But I have loved you from the start__  
><em>_Ohhhh___

_But hold your breath__  
><em>_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
><em>_Over again__  
><em>_Don't make me change my mind__  
><em>_Or I won't live to see another day__  
><em>_I swear it's true__  
><em>_Because a _guy_like you is impossible to find__  
><em>_It's impossible_

Julian walked by the piano room, eyes down. He walked past the door, then stopped and turned around. Someone - no, not someone, _Logan_ - was singing in that room, and he was singing with such emotion.__

_So breathe in so deep__  
><em>_Breathe me in__  
><em>_I'm yours to keep__  
><em>_And hold onto your words__  
><em>_'Cause talk is cheap__  
><em>_And remember me tonight__  
><em>_When your asleep_

__Julian's heart soared, before he frowned. _Don't forget about what happened this morning, Larson._ But…Logan was singing so intensely…could it be that he actually cared?

___Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
><em>_Over again__  
><em>_Don't make me change my mind__  
><em>_Or I won't live to see another day__  
><em>_I swear it's true__  
><em>_Because a _guy_ like you is impossible to find__  
><em>_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you__  
><em>_Over again__  
><em>_Don't make me change my mind__  
><em>_Or I won't live to see another day__  
><em>_I swear it's true__  
><em>_Because a _guy_ like you is impossible to find__  
><em>_Your impossible to find___

Maybe. Maybe Logan did care. Julian walked silently into the room and to where Logan was resting his head against the music stand. Laying a cautious hand on the blonde's shoulder, he spoke.

"Was that for me, Logan?"

Logan's head shot up in surprise and Julian started. Logan looked…well, he looked like he had been crying.

Logan didn't say anything. He simply looked at the actor with the intense gaze he was known for.

Julian sighed.

"Okay, maybe we were both wrong."

Logan smiled sadly. "…Maybe. But I think this was something that had to happen."

Julian stiffened. Was Logan implying their relationship, or whatever this was, _had_ to end? Was it ending?

"I mean, every couple goes through tests, right?" Logan seemed to be talking to himself more than to Julian at this point.

"-Wait. You mean….this…whatever this is, it's not over?" Julian interrupted.

Logan looked at him incredulously. "In case that song didn't show you I still cared, Jules….yes. Yes, I don't want it to be over yet. Sometimes I think _you're_ the giant squid of ignorance around here, honestly…" he smirked.

Julian smiled. "Maybe sometimes I am. But you can't pretend you don't find it hilariously adorable."

Logan rolled his eyes, but stood and wrapped his arms around Julian's waist.

"So we're okay?"

Julian just leaned in and kissed his boyfriend softly.

Derek walked away from the doorway where he had been ensuring the two didn't kill each other. "yeah, they're okay."


End file.
